


Under the Wings of an Archangel

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: When Gabriel was killed, his Father gave him a second chance. In the process Gabe losses his memory and takes the name Skull de Mort. Well, lets see how this will go.





	Under the Wings of an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508564) by [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog). 



> So... I'm sorry for not updating one of my other stories but I promised Firehedgehog to post this since I did adopt it from them. I hope you enjoy.   
> No Flames please.

#  ******Chapter 1**

   By the time the Fated Day, as they would come to call it, arrived, the rest of the Il Presite Sette had learned to ignore their youngest member. Thanks to Luce forcing their Flames to partially Harmonize with her they could not feel the full Bond trying to destroy her Flames. 

   Both Fon and Viper had suspicions about Skull’s true Flame type as he did not act like a Cloud most of the time. All the Il Prestite Sette thought they were Harmonized with Luce, ignoring how their Flames tried to pull away whenever her’s got anywhere near theirs.

   The first time Reborn tried to call Skull his Lackey Skull flipped. It was the first time they had seen the Cloud Rage. He destroyed half the mansion and even though Reborn and Colonello, the two main instigators and provokers of the Cloud, got out unscathed all the Il Presite Sette had promised not to call Skull a Lackey. 

* * *

 

   It was their last mission together. As they were following Luce up the mountain Skull got a bad feeling. Though he tried to tell the others, only Fon and Viper even seemed to think about his warning. All the others dismissed his feeling as paranoia and Luce just smiled at him.

   When they made it to the top of the mountain, a bright light shone down on them, bringing them. They all heard an ominous voice calling them the newest generation of Arcobaleno before the light got brighter and they fell unconscious to the agonizing pain of their bodies shrinking.

   Skull was the last one conscious and was the only one to see Checkerface talking to Luce before he too succumbed to unconsciousness. Little did he know he would not wake for some time as eons worth of his memories returned along with a message from his Father to be happy.

   When all the others except Skull woke and realized someone stuck them in a baby body they Raged. As they calmed, they realized that Luce had not seemed all that surprised at what had befallen them. In fact, she seemed almost happy. There was no trace of guilt on her face for leading them into a trap. Her face clued them into the fact she was the orchestrator behind their new bodies.

   “How could you Luce! We trusted you! We thought you were our Sky!” Renato growled at the unrepentant Sky as the fragile bonds between her and the Arcobaleno broke. Though none of them knew of that. 

   “She is not our Sky. I at least do not feel like my Sky betrayed me, a good friend yes but not my Sky. Thus she is not your Sky as I can feel we are bonded to the same Sky.” Fon stated but with hints of betrayal in his eyes. Though he had suspicions about her he did not expect something like this. 

   At Fon’s words, Luce startled as even if the natural, as much as it could be as she forces them upon the others Flames, formed Bonds had shattered she should still be their Sky as she has the Sky pacifier.

   As Luce looked down at her pacifier and realized it was a clouded grey, rage overcame her. “Who has it! Who has the Sky pacifier!” she shrieked as she looked around wildly, searching for the bright orange. 

   When she spotted the still unconscious Skull, who the other Arcobaleno had unconsciously surrounded protectively, and saw the amber pacifier hanging from his neck she growled. As Luce made a threatening move toward Skull, all the current Arcobaleno moved to protect him. 

   “No! This isn’t right. I was supposed to be the Sky arcobaleno. I was supposed to be your Sky!” Luce hissed, glaring venomously at the unconscious purple haired cursed toddler. Thought when she saw the immovable force of the Arcobaleno protecting him she sneered and stated pompously, “Fine then. Choose him but don’t come running when you regret it.” 

   After she was out of their sight, the Arcobaleno relaxed. “How could we ever have thought she was our Sky? How could she have fooled us with her mask? Are we not the best?” Verde muttered to himself though the rest heard him. “She was a superb actor and even though she was no Mist, she sure acted like it, muu.” Viper mumbled.

   Lal sighed as she looked at her purple pacifier. “I’m guessing none of us except Fon and Viper were expecting this?” She stated dryly, sighing when all she got was nods, none of them moving. Though when Skull whimpered they all crowded around their Sky, how odd it was to call the Cloud, no Cloudy Sky, that.

   “What is wrong with him? Why isn’t he waking up, kora?” Colonnello asked (he had been with them from the beginning). At Colonnello’s words, a shock of panic went through all the gathered people. Renato stepped forward to check on him as he was the closest to a doctor they had. 

   As he scanned the Cloudy Sky with his Flames, he wondered how they had all missed the powerful Sky Flames hiding behind the overpowering Cloud. They prided themselves on being the best and yet they missed this important fact about their Sky.

   When Renato finished scanning Skull he stood, not that it made much of a difference and turned to the others with a worried scowl on his face. “His mind is under a lot of stress and his body is undergoing some unknown changes. Whether this is because of the curse is unknown.” Renato told the others. It was visible they were all overly worried about their small Sky. Not to mention concerned over what that traitorous Sky, Luce was planning.

   Skull was the smallest cursed child so when they agreed to go back to the mansion they had been living at for the last few months Fon easily picked him up. The mansion was a little over 10 miles away from the mountain and thus they could walk. They still had their adult strength just compressed in a toddler's body. As the seven made their way down the mountain Skull did not even twitch.

   When they made it back to the mansion, they were not sure whether to be furious or grateful that everything was toddler sized. It was easier for them to transition but it also rubbed it in that Luce really betrayed them. Though the toddler sized object and furniture made it easier to take care of their Sky.

   After they had slept in the living room together to stay close to their Sky and keep a close eye on him everyone except Renato and Fon, sent to grab things for the planned nest. Colonello and Lal grabbed the mattresses from all the rooms while Viper and Verde grabbed soft pillows and blankets. After all the supplies were in the living room Skull’s Elements gave in to the instinct to nest their new Sky and keep him safe. 

   During the first week of a bond between Elements and a Sky, the Elements have the urge to nest with their Sky. The stronger the Sky and Elements in the set the stronger the urge. This instinct came from the early days when the world was more dangerous. The Elements would make a home for the Sky to stay and be safe while they would hunt. Not that the Sky was weak but someone could use the Sky against the Tribe. 

   Though over the years the instincts had dulled the stronger the Flames the stronger and more primal the urges. Thus the urge to nest their Sky and keep him safe was understandable also Skull was sick, so the instincts were overwhelming from the Arcobaleno. Not to mention now they knew why they had never had this feeling with Luce.

   After they made the Nest Fon placed Skull in the middle and covered him in blankets. The Arcobaleno’s eyes were glowing in their Flame color as they drew lots for who would take a first watch in watching for threats and take care of their Sky. The others would sleep in the nest with their Sky and trade out with the ones awake when it was their turn. And thus they settled in for a hard few weeks until Skull woke.


End file.
